Rebirth
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: In the ruins of a burning Konoha Naruto slowly fades from the world but something strange happens read to find out.


Rebirth

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

In the ruins of a burning Konoha Naruto slowly fades from the world but something strange happens read to find out.

Naruto wheezed as he smelt the burning flesh and choked on the smoke. Naruto looked down to see his hands covered in blood… his blood. He coughed up a wad of blood from his internal injuries. His vision was fading fast as he looked around him and saw his best friend Sasuke laying a few feet away not moving. Naruto looked up to see Madra Uchiha and Obito Uchiha standing on top of the hokage tower preparing the moon eye plan. He couldn't believe what had happened he thought he had won the war only for the two to suddenly appear and wipe out Konoha before anyone could make it to back them up. Naruto tried to stand as his vision swam and he stumbled a bit. He put his hand out to lean against a destroyed wall of a house to keep his balance. He could do nothing as the moon eye plan slowly started to activate. Naruto feel to his knees and spit up more blood before falling over and his eyes shut as he drifted off to death. Naruto snapped awake to a cold sensation and looked around only to see he was in an entirely black space. "What."

"Do not worry young one I'm here to help." Naruto turned to see a beautiful woman standing there.

"Who are you?" That's when Naruto noticed he wasn't in pain anymore.

"I am Kami and you are no longer among the living." Naruto looked down and sighed.

"I failed."

"Not yet I'm here to offer you a second chance at life but you must except it."

"Huh but isn't that impossible." Kami just smiled.

"Not for me." Naruto bit his lip what to do he wasn't sure.

"How far back?" He finally asked.

"All the way to the beginning." Naruto blinked back to his birth that was insane then again this was Kami and Naruto would do anything to stop Madra and Obito.

"Do it." Kami nodded and suddenly Naruto was enveloped in light. The light suddenly faded and Naruto had no idea where he was but could feel something pushing him. Suddenly he came out into light and looked up to see an old woman he recognized as the old mans wife.

"Hokage-sama it is done." Naruto blinked as he turned his head and saw his dad Minato Namikaze standing there. "It's a baby boy sir." Minato slowly reached out and took his son.

"Hello Naruto how are you." The baby smiled as Minato held him. "Look Kushina Naruto is so happy." Naruto turned his head to see his mother Kushina Uzumaki laying on a make shift bed she was breathing hard but looked happy.

"Hello Naru-kun." Kushina stretched her hands out and Minato slowly handed him over. Naruto smiled as she pulled him close but then he remembered that they had to leave and quick before Obito showed up and destroyed everything. He looked at his mother but knew it was futile as he was barely minutes old he couldn't talk but he had to try. Kushina held her little baby as they stared at each other and then she heard something that sounded like a voice in her head. Thinking it was the Kyuubi she ignored it but the voice would not go away when suddenly.

"Mom it's me Naruto you and dad have to leave know I mean right now." She blinked what was going on the voice in her head said he was her baby boy but that was impossible and yet part of her knew it was the truth that Naruto was talking to her somehow.

"Minato-kun can we go home now." The two occupants of the cave both looked surprised at this but before Minato could answer Biwako cleared her throat.

"Kushina-chan I'm not sure moving right now is a good idea."

"Please I just want to go home and rest with my child." Biwako looked at her pleading eyes and sighed.

"Ok but straight to bed with you when we get there." Kushina smiled as she got up and stood albeit a little woozy.

"Minato-kun use it to get everyone back to the village please." Minato blinked he knew what she meant but was that safe in her state but her eyes told him he needed to do this. Minato called in the guard detail and soon everyone was holding hands as Kushina held Naruto.

"Ok here it goes Hiraishin no jutsu." With that everyone was moved to the entrance to Minato and Kushina's house. But on the outskirts of town a man in an orange mask appeared suddenly only to find his target gone.

"Hum but if he's not here then." He looked in the direction of Konoha. "I could still try it but it would be much more difficult now." The masked man pondered this turn of events his informant was certain of the information he had given him so he didn't understand how sensei could of escaped. He thinks of trying to invade Konoha but decides against it the likely hood of failure was too high no for now he would fall back and build his army the Akatsuki and ready for war. Biwako watched as Minato led Kushina to the bed room and helped her lay down as she held Naruto close. Minato smiled before walking back downstairs.

"Thank you for your help Biwako-san."

"Don't mention it Minato-san I will see you later." Minato led the woman to the door and shut it behind her. Minato walked back to the sitting room and looked around before walking back upstairs to the bed room. He walked in and smiled as he saw Kushina stroke Naruto's face as he slept.

"Kushina-chan I'm glad we are back home but why were you so determined to return?" Kushina blushed a bit embarrassed but looks up to Minato.

"It may sound crazy but when I was looking at Naruto I heard a voice I thought it was the Kyuubi but then it said it was Naru-kun and that we had to leave as quickly as possible." Minato blinked he didn't understand it.

"I see well then just go to sleep Kushina-chan I'm going to go to the office for a bit." Kushina just nods before slowly falling asleep. Minato used the Hiraishin jutsu to appear in front of the hokage tower. Naruto who was asleep suddenly woke up but then he noticed he was not seeing his parents bedroom but was in his mindscape or at lees baby Naruto's mindscape. Naruto looks around.

"What's going on."

"Simple young one you are inside your younger selves mind."

"Kami?" Naruto looks around but sees nothing.

"I am not here young one I'm speaking to you the same way you talked to your mother through the mind."

"I see so I'm in my mindscape."

"Indeed young one."

"So um what do I do?"

"As your younger self gets older you will integrate into one person until then you will be able to talk to your parents through the mind."

"I see so my job is to steer my younger self in the right direction."

"Indeed."

"Thank you Kami-sama for this chance."

"You are welcome young one."

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: Wow it's short.

Rogue: Yeah well that's just this one others will probably be longer.

Chaos: Ok please read and review.


End file.
